


Oh My My My

by blairstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairstilinski/pseuds/blairstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia Fluff AU based on Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My My My

**I was seven and you were nine, I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky**

> When Sarah Martin got a job transer and heard that the house next to Claudia Stilinski’s was on the market, her family packed up almost immediatly and moved to Beacon Hills.  Sarah and Claudia had been best friends long before there was a Martin or a Stilinski attatched to either of their names.  Sarah had moved out of Beacon Hills when she’d been married but now was reunited with her best friend, in turn, uniting her four year old daughter, Lydia, with the Stilinski’s six year old son, Stiles.  
> 
> Both families considered themselves incredibly lucky when the two children hit it off as though they’d known each other for their whole lives.  When the families got together for dinner nearly every night, it was almost impossible to get Lydia and Stiles apart long enough to go to their respective homes.  Their parents used to joke that they’d saved their children wasted time and energy by introducing them to their soul mates early. In short, Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski were best friends. 
> 
> When Stiles was in the second grade, his mother developed a terminal illness and started spending most nights in the hospital.  Rather than family dinners at the Martin’s or the Stilinski’s the two families often found themselves eating on the floor of Claudia’s hospital room. At six and eight, the two children had trouble understanding what was happening but it became obvious a year later when the family dinners at the hospital stopped and their wardrobes quickly changed to black.
> 
> The Martinski bond did not cease with Claudia’s death, in fact it grew stronger.  Lydia spent nights over at her friend’s house, it helped him he said, with his nightmares. She would never admit it, but it helped her with her own as well.  Lydia was amazed at how well Stiles could do.  He’d watched his own mother die, he didn’t get her to hold or to talk to anymore, and yet he could still take Lydia outside to play on the swings or to take her dog on a walk.  When Lydia’s own parents got divorced that same year, Stiles held her while she cried and told her that it would always get better.  Stiles Stilinski was the strongest person that Lydia knew.

**I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn’t that little girl you used to see**

> 9 years later, on August 11, Lydia heard the door unlock at 6 o’clock and bounded down the stairs, knowing that it was Stiles here to help set up for her party.  Lydia had been prepping and planning for her Sweet Sixteen for as long as either of them could remember, and she was determined to have the best night ever.  As Lydia greeted her best friend with a hug, he wrapped his arms tight around her and had a realization.  Standing there, with his head resting on the top of her perfectly curled strawberry blonde hair, arms wrapped around her small waist, Stiles realized that in all of this time, Lydia had become a woman, and not just any woman, a woman that he was kind of crazy about.  He pulled back to look her in the eye, and she smiled brightly at him.
> 
> That night did turn out to be the best night ever.  At promptly midnight on August 12, while Stiles and Lydia were sitting in her garden looking at the stars, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.  His touch sent an electric shock through her body and Lydia cupped his cheek to make it last longer.  When the two finally pulled away, he rested his forhead against hers, brought a hand up to brush her hair away from her eyes, and, nearly silent, whispered “Happy birthday Lyds.”  After that day, though it was never said, there was suddenly an understanding that Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski were together.
> 
> They didn’t have true fights very often.  They’d known each other long enough to be wary of the things that pissed the other off.  They’d squabble over little things, of course.  Whether tonights movie would be Star Wars or the Notebook.  Whether they would order Chinese or Mexican.  But it was always solved easily, and both were happy.  Their first fight came in the middle of October while the rain was pouring down around them.  They stood in front of her house and had essentially a screaming match.  If you asked them now, they would never be able to tell you what it was about, in fact in the middle of the fight they both forgot what it was about, but that didn’t make them quit.  It ended with Lydia slamming the door in her boyfriends face and running up to her room.  Stiles slid down until he was sitting on the porch and when Lydia awoke and went over to apologize to Stiles at his house, she instead found the sleeping mass of limbs on her steps.

**You looked at me, got down on one knee**

> Lydia dipped her toes into the water as she sat by the creek.  Her shoes had been abandoned hours ago and she now sat with her head on Stiles’ shoulder as the water cooly lapped against her feet.  
> 
> "Lyds?" Stiles mumbled against her hair, causing the strawberry blonde to turn her eyes to him. The boy stood up and presented his hand to her, she took it and stood up.  He smiled lightly, a little nervously she thought.  "Lydia, Lyds.  You’ve been my best friend for, for forever.  Because of that, I’ve been able to see you grow up into the most beautiful person in the world.  You’re smart as hell and kind and even though you can be stubborn and insecure and a little bitchy sometimes," he took a breath to laugh softly "you’re without a doubt, the most amazing person I’ve ever had the fortune to meet.  There have been a lot of times when I’ve wondered when it was that I fell in love with you.  I know I didn’t realize it until your party, but for a while I thought it was that time when you were 13 when you started laughing uncontrollably over a kleenex commercial.  You laughed so hard that tears came to your eyes and I grabbed you some tissues which just made you laugh harder.  Then I realized that it was probably the first time you saw The Notebook and you locked yourself in your room for 3 hours and only came out when I told you there was cheescake downstairs.  But I think that I fell in love with you at my mom’s funeral.  Your mom had just given a speech and I remember crying so uncontrollably.  I was shaking and I was making the loudest noises and people started staring at me, even more than they already more.  You reached down and took my hand and kissed the back of it." Stiles paused to raise his hand up and wipe a tear off of her cheek.  "I didn’t know why, but for some reason, feeling your hand in mine helped me calm down.  You always help me calm down.  You are everything that I’ve ever wanted and everything that I’ll ever need and I guess, what I’m trying to say is," he kept a grip on one of her hands as he dropped to one knee.  She let out a small gasp as he pulled the velvet box from his pocket. "Lydia Martin, will you marry me?"

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

> Lydia stared into the mirror as her maid of honor, Allison, zipped the dress up.  She’d been staring so long that her vision had started to go blurry.  No matter how long she stared at herslef in the long, white mermaid dress, she couldn’t comprehend the fact that in a few short hours she would be Lydia Stilinski.  Allison squeezed her shoulders and Lydia broke the stare off with her mirror to smile at her friend.  ”It’s time!” Lydia’s mom called and the two girls made their way over to the rest of Lydia’s wedding party.  
> 
> Allison handed Lydia her bouquet and Lydia took the arm of the man who would soo be her father-in-law.  Mr. Stilinski gave her the world’s most reassuring smile as Lydia thought through everything that could go wrong right now.  She could fall while walking down the aisle, she could say her vows wrong, Stiles could decide he didn’t want to marry her, before she knew it, John gave her arm a little tug and they were walking.  All of Lydia’s worries melted away instantly as she looked up and met the chocolate brown eyes of the boy that was going to be hers forever.  He was beaming at her and she could tell he was trying to hold back tears.  Beneath the cover of her veil, she let hers fall as she walked toward her future.

**We’ll rock our babies on that very front porch**

> Stiles sat down on the porch swing, handing Lydia her lemonade before taking a sip of her own.  He heard a giggle and a weight landed in his lap as his 4 year old daughter launched herself onto the swing, causing it to rock.  ”Claudia!” his wife reprimanded, “be cafeful.”
> 
> Stiles scooped his daughter into his arms, looking at the strawberry blonde beside him with a smile. She had her head leaned back, her mouth still wet from a sip of lemonade.  Her left index finger was tightly gripped by their 3 month old son who was sleeping on his mother’s lap. Stiles took his wife’s right hand and she tilted her head forward to look at him.  As the light danced against her eyelashes, he wondered if there would ever be a day when he wouldn’t fall more deeply in love with her.

**I’ll be eighty seven, you’ll be eighty nine, I’ll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my my my**


End file.
